yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 21 Episode 24: Blood And Water Part 2: Recruiting The Jizz Machine
Partipants Kodi Adasd.png Darius Corvo AssassinDarius8.png Blood In The Water; Brings The Shark Around --It had been a few nights since the attack at Club Wet and Darius had long been in his investigative mode to try and connect the many dots as to what the order could have been doing in trying to hunt down Kodi. Looking through his records of the KPD, Goliath, City records, etc. He is able to find quite a bit of information about the girl. She caused a lot of trouble in the city and had become a big name on the KPD most wanted board. She seems to always find herself in the wrong place and at the wrong time. Standing in front of a hologram wall both Jayleen and Darius stare up at the wall to see footage of Kodi in her anger rage fits. Jayleen in her hologram blue glowing body chuckles a bit to herself and says-"Why would The Order want to kill her? Shes just a two bit rage machine that will eventually get herself killed...she should be a nothing to them."- Darius rubs his chin with his fingers as his hood rests on his shoulders, revealing his long dark brown hair. He then replies in a soft yet powerful voice-"You may have a point...she seems just like any other criminal...but i feel as though you are only looking at what is on the surface...like an iceberg, it may look small above the water, but be huge underneath...it is what you don't see that matters the most..."- in his time away, Darius had become quite wise through the teachings of the brotherhood. Taught to see the entire image for what it may stand for, and not the obvious image that may be false. Through both appearances with Kodi, Darius did not think her evil but more so lost in her own darkness...trying to find a true path for herself. Granted this is his own thoughts about her. He then says-"I do believe she is not dark...but lost...similar to how a lot of us are in this city...just trying to find our own path..."- Jayleen raises a brow at him-"So what? What does being lost have to do with The Order?"- Darius nods his head-"I firmly believe they do not order her dead because of nothing...perhaps she is a liability for them...a group that strives on creating order cannot have order with crazy hot heads like Kodi walking around...One less onihoruda to deal with."- Darius finishes examining his data on Kodi and clicks a button on a remote in his left hand to go to the next item on his wall. The wall shows images and footage of the male they fought in the club. The bright green eyes and the powerful fighting styles he used. Darius glares up at the screen as he says-"This man...he went easy on us...I read his movements...he held back... And for this...I do not know why...he fought so much like an assassin...and Kodi said he looked just like me...i must figure out who he is...."- Jayleen and Darius continue to investigate with their use of high technology and hope to crack the code into The Orders plans.-‏ As the eerie silence within the mountains that the female would been located at...Kodi stood on the cliff from her previous battle....the wind around her would soon pick up in a rough motion.... causing her blonde locks of hair to dramatically sway within the winds.... she soon had raised her guitar with her right hand up in the air.Thus she looked back.. walking toward the icy steps.... that led to her battle... She soon Seen Skiwsgaar nowhere to be found ... Twisting her body to stare in the back of her.. her blue eys gazed upon at the sky once more... remembering her battle with Freya that just happened moments ago...Still wearing her Viking like attired.. she then went back down using her guitar.. to glide down toward the city..only to land abrutly onto a rooftop.. "So... my journey continues on worth...Thought it be over... since Dad died.. but being this viking god thing.. with water I wonder why she had chosen me...it just.. was weird that I had been the chosen one...." Confused on why the Queen of Vikings had chosen her.. though she noticed the quite resemblance her and the Goddesss had.. She continued on talking to rutela... "Though besides that.... I'm also wondering bout why that day... with that man in that suit.. that I couldn't touch.. thus also wanting me fucking dead... Why..." Rutela then spoke..."could it be somehow connected to that young man that aided you through battle..." The female shook her head... while sitting on her leviating instrument.."I mean come on Rutela.. the man looked just fucking like him... I they exact resemblance... Though...The suit.. i couldn't touch him.... It burnt me.. made my skin burn. that brings me to more questions..."The blonde would pull ot her celly out from her pouch made from leather...only to call Daruis right away... If he had or not answered her phone calll.. and went to voice mail after a few buzing ring... She soon spoke in a brash tone.."Hey uh. its Kodi the one you calll.. eh.. Jizz fuckin Machine .. Anyway! I'd like to know more about that man that tried to kill me an looked like your ass.." She sighed sharply...."If you could explain on phone... or... I can meet ya somewhere. that be greatful..Just tell me where to meet you an I'll be there..." If he had answered.. she'd ponder about.. on her instrument... while spitting at the concrete roof.that she had hovered on ..thus strumming a string from her fret board..‏ -While examining the data that Darius has on the mysterious Knight of The Order, he begins to get a phone call. Jayleen places her right index finger on her right temple and begins to say to Darius-"Its that Kodi girl...shall i decline?"- Darius slowly shakes his head and reaches for the phone. Answering Kodi's call he listens to her talk about wanting to meet up to talk about everything that had been happening. Darius nods his head and then replies to her-"Sure thing, jizz Machine. Come to district one near Pier 39...you will see a dark small shack of a building...enter it and walk down the steps of the room...we will meet and I will tell you what it is you wish to know."- he then hangs up the phone and goes back to his work. As he does that, Jayleen yells out to him-"You cannot be serious! Why in the name of Jupiter would you bring her to your hideout!?"- Darius smirks a bit and begins to walk towards the Three glass pods that hold all of his suits. He stands in front of the middle Nano Suit and says-"Because I am planning on fighting an army...and to fight an army...you need soldiers...Kodi is one hell of a soldier...with the right words she may fight with me against The Order...but...in the of chance that I am wrong...and she is not who I think she is."- Jayleen turns on the light in the middle pod to reveal the beautiful shiny silver nano suit covered in spikes and ancient text. It gives off a bright orange glow unlike the standard blue. Darius then says-"She needs to know that the shark....is not the top of the food chain..."-‏ The female blinked as he agreed.. which was surprising to her.. he told her to come District one... near Pier 39.. thus she will find a dark small shack...along to enter it and to meet Darius there.. "Roger that... " Kodi hung up the phone... staying silent for a being on a rooftop... shutting her eyes for a few moments... hearing the wind picked up and sway into her blonde locks of hair....She stood onto her floating guitar.. while swiftly gliding over the town of District two.. only to bring herself over to District one... watching over... she eyed the old apartments she once stayed at... Kodi only scoffed shaking her head... "Been awhile ...." Her blue oceanic eyes.. became rather dull inside due to her mood swing... Swiftly she stopped in mid-air... seeing the Small building like shack.. The blonde.. levitated down... while her instrument were about 3 inches off the floor.. jumping off.. only the grasp her guitar.. in her hand... Kodi would eye the building up an down before entering inside leisurely... slowly but surely.. she took the steps down from the room she was in.. only to stay put...and meet up with Darius...The female slipped out a cigarette from inside her leather pouch.. along with a zippo lighter.. she flicked it on.. lighting it ,she inhaled the smoke.. while blowing it out.. awaiting for the information she was about to possess.‏ A Simple Warning and a Challenge -As Kodi makes her way down into the base of operations for Darius, Jayleen looks towards the stairs and says-"She has arrived...too late to turn back now..."- Darius slowly nods his head and waits to hear her footsteps on the hard floor of the base. With her silence, Darius can still feel the presence of her energy. Her entry into the room causes a reflux from his Plasma Node. Kodi can't see it but the Plasma Node begins to flicker. Because of her neural connection with Darius, Jayleen feels Darius' heart rate begin to increase. Darius' vision begins to static and reveal images of a time period different than normal time. Showing what Kasaihana City was hundreds of years before its creation. This lasts for three seconds before Jayleen is able to get his anxiety attack back down and his heart rate normal. Jayleen looks at him with a concerned face and asks-"the visions?"- Darius nods and once his normal vision comes back to him, he turns to face Kodi and says-"Welcome, Kodi..."- he makes his way over to her and puts his hand out to shake her hand.-"I know you may have a lot of questions...but there is one thing I must make clear."- as he says that he stands in front of the second nano suit and continues speaking-"This here is The Oni Slayer...it is designed specifically made to kill you and your kind...I don't say this to threaten you because I dont want to have to fight you...I want to work with you...You are one Crazy Bitch, Jizz Machine...but you also have the attention span of a goldfish...I want you to join my team, but I just needed you to know that if you decided to cross me...even a Human can kill a Demon."-‏ As the male would Welcome her.. while extending his hand out offering a shake... The female blinked for a moment... as he told her... that she must have alot of questions.. thus wanting to make something clear.. Kodi cocked her right eyebrow... while he stood infront of the suit before the two... shutting her eyes before fluttering them right open.. as he soon continued on speaking...-"This here is The Oni Slayer...it is designed specifically made to kill you and your kind...I don't say this to threaten you because I dont want to have to fight you...I want to work with you...You are one Crazy Bitch, Jizz Machine...but you also have the attention span of a goldfish...I want you to join my team, but I just needed you to know that if you decided to cross me...even a Human can kill a Demon."- Kodi only made a little laugh at the crazy bitch thing.. though she was laughing because it was true.. though made a scowl as he had said she had a attention span of a goldfish..The female only scoffed thus hearing him about joining his team... thus telling that a human even kill a demon.. she only looked back down at his offering handshake.. while she soon spoke with her usual raspy yet femine like voice.." Thus a demon can only know if the human is strong enough to kill a demon... Though I will join..though.." Extending her right hand out only to take a grip of his own hand.. giving it a firm handshake.."You will have to fight me sooner or later.. this time I won't suicide myself. Thats a promise I will make to ya... and..." Stares at the Oni-Slayer.. giving it a dirty look.."leave that home when we do fight one another... I tend to hate those..." Her voice trailed off.." I-I mean theyre not shitty. I just hate when I fight a bitch an hide behind that armor.." Her blue oceanic eyes rolled while releasing his handshake.. only to cross her arms.."Though, I am wondering... on why you want to work with me.. a criminal.. a serial killer..? Tch.. If I were you, I'd kill me where I'm standing but thats just me.." Her instrument floating around her as she spoke.. to him in her usual rude abrupt tone..‏ On To Better Things -He smirks a bit when she talks about how she is a serial killer and should be cut down right here. He then says to her-"Im not a cop...nor a saint...Ive killed many in my short time as well. I will not weigh my thoughts about you because you kill people...though I will say this..."-his Sharp blue eyes now glare into hers-"We do not kill the innocent...women and children are to be left alone...If they are not our target...they will yet breath..."- this being one of the laws of the Brotherhood. Innocent life is to not be taken at any time or in any situation. Darius then signals for her to follow him as he continues on by saying-"Secondly, we will be silent and hidden in plain sight. Being able to blend in with the crowd and the surrounding of this city. So you will need to learn to control your outbursts of rage." walking over to a table with all of his weapons and gadgets he grabs a earpiece similar to the one across his right ear. He then hands it to Kodi and says-" put this on. With this headset, you will be able to communicate with me at all times and be able to receive data faster when we are on mission."- if she takes the Device he would then begin to walk over to his board where he had been breaking everything down from the situation at the Club. Like a teacher ready to address his class, he turns to the board and says-"This may take awhile...are you ready to enter a world hidden from plain sight...a world that controls everything you think you know...once inside...you will be unable to get back out."- he then waits for her response before continuing.‏ Kodi would nod, as he told about him not being a cop nor a saint...saying he had killed many as well..thus... he glared his piercing blue eyes that met her oceanic eyes..."We do not kill the innocent...women and children are to be left alone...If they are not our target...they will yet breath..."- She only laughed for a moment.. not because of killing the innocent women an children.. but the point in every single person had told her down the line.. like it was a book to study on...Kodi just gave him the usual look, while he continued on.-"Secondly, we will be silent and hidden in plain sight. Being able to blend in with the crowd and the surrounding of this city. So you will need to learn to control your outbursts of rage." "Rage...? I think I'm perfectly calm." ( LOL XDD!) Muttering to herself... he would of walked over to the table, that possessed many weapons an gadgets... Thus only to hand her a earpiece... telling her to put this on.. that with this earpiece.. they will be able to communicate with him at all times thus swiftly sending data when they are on missions.. Placing the device in her ear.. she would of followed toward the board... along with him.. as he turned from the board.. speaking -"This may take awhile...are you ready to enter a world hidden from plain sight...a world that controls everything you think you know...once inside...you will be unable to get back out."- The blonde stayed silent for a few.. while she thought for a moment.. then.. raising her arms over her head as the usual anime like pose.."Sure, I mean whats the fucking worse that can happen . I mean, I'm willing to enter that world an yeah yeah yeah.. Dont kill bitches and children.. you and every god damn person told me that.. But all aside Im wiling to do so." She would finish speaking, while adjusting her earpiece into her ear.‏ A Few Hours Later... Thoughout this day with Kodi basically being in history class, she has come to learn and understand the world of the Assassins and their secret war with The Order. Darius notices how Kodi is picking up the information quickly, faster than others. It seems like even though this is the first time she is seeing this information, yet she knew it all along. Once the boring learning the history of their Creed and Brotherhood, Darius and Kodi go off to learn the fun training of being an Assassin. Darius begins to teach her about the weaponry and gear that comes with being an Assassin. Though she has not earned her rank to be called as such, she still holds the title of Apprentice under the leadership of Darius as a high ranking Assassin. It won't take long for Kodi to rank up seeing her power already being what it is witthout the Assassins training. Category:Ark 21 Category:Blood Is Not Thicker Than Water